


deep the shade of blue

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Crisscolfer Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ficlet written for CC week, day 1, theme <b>First and Foremost</b></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	deep the shade of blue

"What am I to you?"

Darren looks up from his phone and his eyes find Chris pacing the sitting room, forehead scrunched with a frown, eyes on the carpet.

"Chris, what…"

There's a beat as Darren tries to find words to ask what's bothering Chris without blurting out something that might make it worse. He spots the phone in Chris' hand and narrows his eyes, wondering if he should be aware of whatever it is that is causing Chris to wear out the carpet. There's a glimpse of a familiar screen that catches his eye before he looks to Chris' face again and it's clear that Chris has been checking Twitter and possibly more.

"And don't feed me pleasantries, either," Chris looks up and glares Darren down, "it's just…," he pauses and concern washes over Darren, "I don't think I know who I am anymore," he finishes weakly, his whole body sagging in resignation.

When Darren meets Chris' eyes, he sees things that he wants to talk away, wipe out because it aches to see Chris upset the way he is. He's also not new to that, because every once in a while, Chris gets in the mood to look up what the public thinks about him and most of those times, he loses sight of what's real.

"There are those who think I'm the poor little bullying victim," Chris continues because Darren hasn't said anything, "Then those who'd swap places with _you_ in a heartbeat, mind you, those wouldn't know just how much they'd be getting," he smirks at Darren, though his tone is a little bitter, "Those who think I'm a cold asshole… who am I to _you_?"

Instead of replying immediately, Darren stands up and walks over to Chris then stops the pacing by wrapping his arms around Chris. He hooks his chin over Chris' shoulder and his fingers tangle into the edge of what used to be his own T-shirt but that Chris wears almost exclusively while they're at home.

"First and foremost…" Darren starts and digs his fingers into Chris stomach a little when he hears the snort from his boyfriend, "shut up, I'm talking."

He turns his head until his lips are just below Chris' ear and brushes them over the shin, then grins when he feels Chris shudder at the touch.

"Fine, let's start on the other end," Darren speaks quietly, calmly, "To begin with, you're Brian's Dad, caring and loving and okay a little rough around the edges like your cat is," he sees Chris smirk a little and glance over to Brian, who's stretched out on a chair in the corner, "a little bit of a introvert who doesn't like people poking into his life," Chris grumbles at the words, but doesn't say anything to disagree.

"You're a friend, loyal and selfless when people need you, funny when someone needs cheering up, quiet when someone needs you to listen," they both pause for a moment, thinking of recent events that brought both sides up, "you're a dreamer, which makes you a little naïve sometimes, but also determined and hard-working, because you're the kind of dreamer who won't stop until those dreams are reality."

"Darren, but…"

"Shh, getting to that," Darren smiles, "You're Christopher Colfer, one of Time's most influential people, Golden Globe level amazing actor, New York Times bestselling author," he laughs when Chris rolls his eyes, "most eligible bachelor on multiple lists that really don't have a fucking clue…"

"Because I'm not?" Chris questions, amusement finally seeping through his voice.

"Because you're not," Darren nods, his nose brushing against Chris' neck, "Because you've already been elected…"

"That's not a _thing_ , Dare," Chris interrupts and leans into Darren's embrace, the tension that had him pacing earlier slowly leaving his muscles.

"It _is_ a thing," Darren shoots Chris a heatless glare, "you should be glad I didn't say you're 'electable with a D'."

That earns Darren a chuckle as Chris' lips turn up, "Except you just did, and oh god, that must be the worst line you've ever come up with."

"You say that about a lot of my lines," Darren pouts for a moment.

"That's because you're the king of cheesy and overdone," Chris turns in Darren's arms and rests his hands on Darren's shoulders.

"More than Blaine?"

"More than Blaine, more than fluff fanfiction…" Chris lets his voice drift off, not quite prepared to share details of that particular reading adventure.

"What exactly _have_ you been reading this time, Colfer?" Darren asks with a smirk on his lips and a raised eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Chris challenges though he has no plans on telling Darren where his internet browsing took him.

"If I go by the expression in your face, I would really like to know, actually," Darren tugs Chris closer and buries his face into Chris' shoulder, "Seems to me you've stumbled upon potentially inspiring things out there."

"Shut up," Chris groans and wraps his arms around Darren as well as he can.

"Shutting," Darren mumbles into Chris' skin.

"Then again," Chris pulls away a little, "you've listed a ton of things but didn't say which one of those I am to you."

Darren sighs at the loss of contact, but looks into Chris' eyes and pauses before he lifts a hand and brushes a thumb over Chris' cheek.

"I can't pick one," he says sincerely, "You're not _one thing_ , not to me at least, not to anyone close to you. You're all of the sides I mentioned…"

"There are more than four sides to me?" Chris quips and they both laugh.

"…see, there's another side to you, as is Carson," Darren turns serious again, "I couldn't describe you in one word if I tried. And I _have_ tried before."

"Why?" Chris asks with genuine curiosity.

"Why I've tried?"

Chris nods and moves in closer again, bringing their bodies together.

"Because people ask," Darren replies quietly, "Because I can't just say 'Chris' most of the time, though that's the only word I can think of to describe you. Because you asked now and I can't come up with anything but your name."

Darren stops for a moment and his eyes find Chris', lingering there before he speaks again, "You're so many things to the world and so many things to me, Chris. I probably don't even know all sides to you, like you don't know all parts of me yet, even though _you_ know more of _me_ than anyone else does."

"I love you," Chris whispers, his eyes a little damp at Darren's words, "Don't ever dare say you're not good with words."

"Shut up," Darren grins, "You know why that happened," he recalls the first time he played the song, quietly and without the band backing him up, over the phone right after he finished in the studio where he'd written the song.

"I do, but you did find a way, didn't you?" Chris smiles, his own memories of hearing Darren sing the lyrics the first time, hearing 'I love you' from him for the first time that way.

"I did, once I got you to listen," Darren brushes his lips against Chris', "I love you."

They stay still for a moment, eyes locked, lips turned up in matching smiles then Darren breaks the silence.

"Okay, now that I've indulged your ego," Chris' eyes darken at Darren's words, "What am I to _you_ , Christopher?"

"Oh that's easy," Chris laughs in response, "An overactive puppy who's attached himself to me."

Darren's face turns into a pout that Chris can't stop himself from kissing, "Which is something that I absolutely don't mind, because you're an extremely loveable puppy."

"Well, if it makes you happy," Darren shrugs, smiling again.

"It does," Chris nods, "you do. You make me happy."

"Good," Darren kisses Chris' cheek and licks as if to prove a point, "I'm not good with a leash, though."

"Sounds like a challenge to me," Chris quips and tugs on Darren's hand, leading them both towards the couch that Darren was sitting on earlier, "we might need to explore that at some point."

"I don’t know, man," Darren falls into the cushions and pulls Chris on top of him, "You're the one who can rock leather like no one else. I'm sure it would look good other places than here," he smirks and rubs against the cuff on Chris' wrist.

"Another day," Chris ends the direction their conversation is going, "We'll talk about that another day," he glances towards the TV on the other side of the room, "Movie?"

"Making out?" Darren counter-offers, "I really don't want to move."

"It's not like you can, anyway," Chris smirks then his expression turns serious again, "Thank you, for before. I love you."

Darren's smile is tinted with relief that his words got the tension and worry out of Chris' mind, "I love you, too," he whispers and pulls Chris down for a kiss.


End file.
